


Behind The Scenes

by Izbedragon



Category: Demon - Fandom, Infernum Asylum - Fandom, TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Hand Jobs, Inccubus, Internet Famous, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Social Media, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izbedragon/pseuds/Izbedragon
Summary: Ian wanted to go live and talk to his fans, but you had other ideas.
Kudos: 11





	Behind The Scenes

You and Ian were just chilling in his room when he decided to go live on TikTok. He told you that you couldn’t make a noise or his fans would freak out and assume things. He sets up his phone and lights while you make yourself comfortable on the ground in front of his closet. You get the notification on your phone that Ian was officially live and make sure that your volume was all the way down and watch the chat fly by. You look at him and get an evil little idea, standing up as silently as you can and wave for his attention. He leans out of the camera’s view and mouths to you that he is live and you respond that you knew and showed him your phone screen, his live playing. He rolls his eyes but they suddenly go wide as you strip off your shirt and bra. He motions to come sit next to him and he adjusts his phone to hide the fact that you are next to him. You strip off your pants as well and sit next to him, putting your phone on the bed out of sight of the camera’s view. You grab his hand and put it on where you needed it the most, him rubbing as soon as he made contact. He notices you bite your lip and leans over to grab his tablet and play some music so your moans are tuned out. As soon as a song came on, you let out an airy moan, keeping as quiet a possible. He leans towards you to tell you to try and be more quiet and to give you a small kiss. He leans back to normal and you grip onto his thigh. He moves your hand up to his already hard dick to show you how this affected him. He leans over to turn off his circle light, leaving him in the blue and red lights under the guise of ‘i heard people say this lighting hits different’. The room is now darker and he brings over his blanket and you quickly put your hand down his shorts and grip him. He groans, but plays it off as him clearing his throat and sticks a finger inside of you as a bit of payback. Your jaw drops and you let out a quiet moan, him coughing to cover the sound. He manages to get his shorts off without the fans knowing and makes sure that his blanket is covering his lower half as you start to stroke his length. He adds another finger and speeds up his pace, making your jaw drop and your eyes roll back, grinding on his fingers. He finds a metal song and turns up the volume so you can’t be heard moaning. You grip his length even tighter and stroke him faster, making him goran out gently. He leans forward, pretending that he is trying to find a comments to answer. As he is searching, he finds a comment asking him why he was shaking so much. He answers that it was because he is hyper and just bounces his leg alot. His voice is obviously wobbly as he speaks, him trying to make himself sound normal to the fans, while in reality he is getting a handjob just outside of the camera’s view. You stop rubbing him and grip him tightly, letting him know you’re close. He thrusts his fingers as deep as he can, hitting all the right places. You soon cum, jaw dropped and covering your mouth so no one can hear you moan out his name gently. He coughs just in case to block out the possibility of you being heard. He removes your hand from his length and takes his phone off of his tripod and lays down, taking off the blanket while he does so, leaving the fans to only be able to see him from the chest up. You adjust to sit in between his legs and grab him again, leaning down to lick up his cock. Once you reach the top, you place him into your mouth, fitting as much of him as possible. He clears his throat, covering up a little moan of pleasure. You deepthroat him to the best of your ability, making him move his free hand down to move your hair out of your face. He pushes your head down and times a pleasure filled growl to him dropping his phone, pretending that he was angry that he dropped the phone. You look at him and smile a little causing him to roll his eyes and push your head down again and quickly letting you come up for air and having you sit on his lap after picking his phone. He starts talking and apologizing to the fans and answering some more questions. You adjust to be on top of his dick and start to grind, groping your breasts and biting your lip. He moves his hat to cover his eyes hiding the fact they rolled back. He grabs your waist as you grind on him, making you speed up ever so slightly. You reach your hands under his shirt and scratch down his chest, earning a growl and having him play it off as a thirst trap for the fangirls. You get tired of grinding and lift yourself up, positioning hsi length at your opening. You meet eyes and lower down, your jaw dropping open and almost moaning out loudly. His eyes roll back again and he bites his lip, preventing himself from moaning. he growls something under his breath as you start to move up and down on his shaft, head thrown back and letting out breathy moans. Another comment comes up of why he is moving a lot and he jokingly gets angry and uses the same excuse as last time. You get a little faster and he moves the camera to face towards a wall and makes you lean down and kisses you, mumbling that when the live is over he will make you scream. You kiss him again, biting his lip gently then lean back up. He faces the camera towards him again and says that he saw a bat in the cave and wanted to get rid of it. Suddenly, his cock hits a certain spot inside of you that makes you moan out a little too loud, the chat able to hear you. He quickly looks at you, eyes flashing with a hint of fear and you grab your phone, reading how everyone is shocked at what they just heard. Ian apologizes and said that he had someone over that drank a bit and passed out, and that they probably just woke up and was trying to prank or embarass him. Once everything calmed down, Ian says he will be live for 15 more minutes. He taps your hip, telling you to move again, but also giving you a look of ‘you’ll regret that later’. You start to move, biting your lip and setting your phone down so you’re able to cover your mouth. You grip his hip for balance, and also to indicate when you got close. He doesn’t let you cum, making you suffer for minutes. Ian bites his lip as he feels your pussy get tighter around him, making you stop before he could cum. You pout then smirk, telling him to end the live now. He leans out of the camera’s view and asks you why you mouth back “just do it”. He shakes his head and doesnt listen to you, making you smirk and raise up on his cock, with only his tip inside of you. He understands that if you drop down you’re going to moan out loud and the entire chat will hear you and suspect that something is going on but he decides to take the chance and doesnt stop the live. Without hesitation, you drop down and moan out.  
“Oh Fuck!” your head falls back and Ian’s cocky smile fades off his face as you moan, holding back one himself and trying to play it off as a part of the song that was on. You grab your phone and watch as comments fly by, asking Ian if he is fucking someone while he is on live. He denies these comments and you drop down onto his cock again, moaning louder as it hits a special spot inside of you. You see a few comments of ‘omg he is!!! Get it Ian!’ and others saying they are screen recording this. You speed up and start to moan louder and more, causing him to end the live suddenly. He quickly gets you off his dick and stands up, stripping out of his hoodie and shirt and throwing his hat away into a random corner of his room. He pins you on your back and leans down, growling into your ear  
“You’re going to regret that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was very much inspired by... activities that happened a while back.


End file.
